Control
by SonicStory
Summary: Sonic and Amy are both trying to understand what is happening to them. They are both battling their inner demons and outer issues. They can't seem to understand who is in control of their emotions. Will they both be able to help each other before it's too late and becoming fully evil? WARNING: Rated M for profanity, violence, and adult situations.
1. Beginning of the End

**NEW STORY ALERT! I love writing so much I just had to make another story! But this time much much MUCH darker and mature. They are adults in this story, meaning plenty of profanity, violence, and adult themes throughout chapters,** _ **you have been warned.**_

 **Also, I suggest you listen to the song _Control_ by Halsey. That song inspired this story, so it will give you a better understanding of the plot. Anyways enjoy!**

 **Chapter One: Beginning of the End**

* * *

It was yet another night where Sonic woke up abruptly out of his slumber. Sweat dripped down his skin as he breathed heavily and sat up from his bed. He rubbed his eyes roughly and yawned loudly as he grew even more tired. He sighed and leaned to his bed side table to check the time on his clock that ticked lightly.

3:16 a.m

This was now an everynight routine for the blue hero. He knew _exactly_ why he was awake though. It was the same reason why he woke up every night.

Amy Rose.

It wasn't because he dreamed of her (even though he did from time to time). He woke up because he could _feel her_ wake up. He assumed it was his powers strengthening and they were now sensitive to physical movements and body rhythms, especially in his calm state at night.

However, he couldn't understand why he woke up only when _she_ did and not anyone else? Sonic knew it was her because of the cheery yet fiery emotions colliding. He hadn't approached Amy about it nor did he want to, seeming that would be too weird to tell her. Whenever he woke up, he would just lay back down trying to fall back asleep, but he couldn't…not until she fell back asleep.

He stumbled sleepily out of his bed and threw on a tank top over his exposed torso and headed towards the door. He decided he would pay her a little visit since he couldn't get his beauty sleep.

* * *

Sonic dashed through his door at full velocity. He felt the high winds hitting his face rapidly, and that's exactly how he liked it. He assumed a run would wake him up. He approached her small, yet comforting household. She lived by herself anyways so there was no use in it being big. Sonic glanced at the window and noticed her light was on, implying she was indeed awake.

He knocked slightly on her front door, trying not to startle her too much. A few seconds later, Amy peaked through her door to find her hero standing tall and lean. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "That's your first question Ames? No 'what are you doing at my house at 3:30 in the morning?'"

She giggled at him. "Sonniku you know you're always welcome over here at any time." She stepped to the side to let him in.

As he walked in, he looked up and down at her appearance. She only wore _short_ shorts that graced her nice toned legs and a tank top. He figured she didn't wear a bra either since her breasts looked extra perky.

He licked his lips at her, but quickly shook his perverted thoughts away. He has always been attracted to the pink girl, no doubt about that. Of course he knew that Amy had liked him at _some_ point. He wasn't so sure about how she felt about him now. Over the years, he has watched her grow into the 19 year old woman she has become, and him now being 21 years old.

She has gotten more beautiful as she matured, letting her quills grow out down her back. He noticed that change in her also. He was used to her getting hair cuts, and it was abnormal for her to just let it flow.

"So why are you here, hedgehog?" Amy asked, cutting Sonic out of his thoughts.

"Um, I can't visit my bestfriend?" He said uneasy.

"Well yeah, but it's kinda weird at 3 a.m" She admitted.

Sonic changed the subject. "Why are you up?" Amy's smiled faded as he asked.

"I don't know. I've been waking up in the middle night often."  
 _"Yeah, I know"_ Sonic thought to himself.

"Why Amy?"

She sighed. "Again, I don't know. I think I've been stressed, I have a lot on my mind…" She admitted.

"Oh…I see you can't stop thinking about me." He winked at her flirtasiously. She playfully rolled her eyes. "In your dreams _Hedgehog._ Just tell me why you're really here."

Just when Sonic opened his mouth to say something, the T.V in Amy's living room caught both of their attention with a 'shocking' breaking news story. A woman reporter started explaining what was going on, and in the background people could be seen running away from fires and tumbling buildings.  
" _We are getting reports that Dr. Eggman has struck again, but he has created a robot so gargantuan, our local police cannot bring it down. It is said that the robot is lifeproof and cannot be destroyed. This robot, along with Eggman, is destroying Station Square piece by piece. So far, he has destructed a quarter of the city, and demanding power over citizens."_

The camera the zoomed in on Eggman inside the robot controlling it. "Come and see me Sonic The Hedgehog! Or this city will keep tumbling down!" Eggman growled, afterwards cackling like a maniac. Sonic cursed under his breath and Amy turned to him with horror written all over her face.

"Sonic we've got to go now!"

He furrowed his brows at her. "We? Amy I have to do this alone."

She frowned at him. "But we can call Tails and the others and-" "Amy please. I don't want my friends to get hurt."  
She started to get irritated with the blue hero's overprotectiveness. "Sonic what's the purpose of having a team when you barely let us go on missions! You can't do this alone just let us help you." She pleaded, looking worriedly at him.

Sonic though, kept his stoic expression at her. "Let the others know to take cover, I'll be fine." He said sternly. He hated being like this towards her, but he felt it was the only way to keep her out of harm's way. She stared at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding in defeat. "Sure.."

He then smiled slightly at her. "Thanks Ames. I'll be back." He went for the door, but Amy quickly stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. He turned to look at her from the sudden gesture.

"Be careful, okay?" She said softly.

He nodded at her. "I'll be just fine." He then dashed through the door, Amy felt a gust of wind hit against her body. She grabbed her phone that was sitting on the counter and dialed Tails' number. The phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello, This is Tails speaking."

"Tails, get the X-tornado ready," She looked back at the television that still showed Eggman's robot crushing the city. "We have a problem."

* * *

People of Station Square ran and screamed in agony for their lives, trying to find sanctuaries to be safe in as the evil doctor caused the city to be more corrupted. Building collapsed, fire departments were putting out fires and policemen called for backup as they tried to hold off the humongous robot. But at this point there was no use, the robot was bulletproof, even life proof. This was surprising for Eggman, he had really outdone himself this time  
"The screams of torture, the corruption of the city, I love it all so much HAHAHA!"

Suddenly, a force knocked the robot down making it stumble over. Eggman looked around for the culprit who tilted his precious creation over. "What was that-OWW!"

Another hit came to the robot. "Grrr…Sonic you blasted hedgehog SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!"

A blue streak halted in front of him. "I'm here, catch me if you can Egg-head." Sonic said with his infamous smirk.

"You can't beat me this time Sonic, I've got it all figured out this time!" the egg-shaped man said confidently. Sonic scoffed. "Pshhh yeah right, maybe when I'm dead."

"Oh but soon you finally will be. This world doesn't need you Sonic." And with that, Eggman striked at him with a giant robot arm. Sonic dodged it and struck back with a spin dash, but his strong move didn't even put a tiny dent on the technology. Eggman struck again, but this time on pure concrete, causing a ground wave pushing Sonic back into an a wall of a building. The bricks tumbled down on him and he groaned in pain. He stood up and shook it off, then ran up the robot's arm and rapidly kicked the shoulder at full speed, but was surprised his attack didn't take effect. Eggman laughed at his attempt.

"Told you, not only is this baby lifeproof, but its _Sonic_ proof, I'm invincible!"

Sonic growled at this.

 _Dammit._

"Sonic, hop on!" He looked up to see Tails and Amy in the X-Tornado soaring in the sky and ready to attack. He scowled at both of them. "What the hell is this?!"

"We're helping you whether you like it or not!" Amy yelled at him.

"Amy is right Sonic, this robot needs a plan, we can't just attack randomly."

Sonic shook his head at them. "No, this is too dangerous, turn the plane around and take cover now!" Sonic's tone grew serious and dark, causing Tails and Amy to exchange concerned glances.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, but I have a city to take over!" Eggman launched a missile towards the jet, causing Tails and Amy to start falling out of the sky and heading towards the ground.

"NOOOOO" Sonic dashed towards the now destroyed plane, seeing both of his beloved friends unconscious and bloody. He felt both of their pulse, they were still alive, but barely. His fists then balled up tightly as he glared up at Eggman. If looks could kill, he would be long dead. He felt anger starting to build inside of him.

"What have you done…"

Eggman laughed at him. "Oh it's fine, they're just taking a nap that's all."

Sonic started to breathe heavily and closed his lime green eyes. "This….this is exactly what I didn't want to happen." A dark aura started to surround his entire body. Eggman rose a brow at him, "What the…"

He had stopped his own sentence, and his eyes grew larger and larger at Sonic, whose fur had turned a navy blue color, and his quills turned upwards similar to Shadow's. Sonic opened his eyes to reveal his missing pupils, his eyes were now just white. He had a sinister grin plastered on his face and started to laugh wickedly. "Why the face Eggman? You're scared now?"

The evil doer stared at him but then violently shook his head. "Scared of you? Never!" Eggman knew he was lying, he's never seen Sonic in such a malicious form. Sonic kept laughing and said "We'll see about that."

He summoned black energy from his gloved hands. He released the energy on the robotic hand making it snap easily. Eggman's eyes now looked as if they were about to pop straight out of his sockets. "O-Okay now Sonic, let's not do something we will regret."

Sonic spin dashed into the other robotic arm, causing it to fall and break also. "Oh trust me, I won't regret this." He said while giving a sadistic smile.

Suddenly, Amy slowly lifted her eyes and sat up from the piles of rocks laying underneath her. She groaned from the pounding headache she had, and noticed the various scratches on her arms and legs. She looked around her trying to comprehend where she was. She glanced at her side and saw Tails knocked out. His arm looked very bent out of place, so she figured it had to be broken. "Tails!" She cried out, trying to shake her unconscious friend. Thank Chaos he was still breathing, but she immediately called her medical attention.

"Hello? Yes I need an ambulance NOW"

"Don't we all ma'am…" the woman on the 911 line stated in a monotone voice.

"Excuse me?"

"With all the terror on the city, we've received multiple calls, so we'll be there as soon as we can-"

"Look lady I don't give a DAMN I need one where I am right now or this city is gonna receive even more hell but from me. Got it?"

The woman on the other line sighed. "They're on their way ma'am."

Amy then hung up the phone and waited by Tails's side until they arrived. Her ears perked up to the sound of yet another wall collapsing and bricks breaking. Smoke filled the street and she started to cough drastically. When the smoke cleared, she noticed a dark figure wrecking Eggman's robot. She looked stunned. "Who is that?" She said to herself.

"Please Sonic, I've had enough! My robot isn't even turning on anymore!" Eggman pleaded. Sonic finally broke through the shield on the robot that was protecting Eggman. Glass cut onto his face, drawing blood and causing him to wince in pain. "Ouch! Alright Sonic I said I've had enough you win!"

Sonic just slowly shook his head at the doctor. "You don't get it do you? I won't _win_ until I finish you." Eggman started to panic. "Wh-What?"

"You heard me you piece of shit." Sonic said in a dark, raspy voice. "All of the harm you've caused upon innocent people, the world will be a better place without you in it." He snatched Eggman out of the damaged machine by his shirt as he yelped in fear.

"No please, we can work this out over a coffee or something?" He said trying to ease the tension with dry humor. Sonic only tightened his grip on the shirt.

"Stop the fucking games. You're dead." Sonic began punching Eggman profusely in his face, causing more blood to pour.

Amy watched all of this frightened.

 _Sonic?_

"Sonic! Stop! What are you doing!" She yelled out to him. He ignored her and continued beating whatever life was left In Eggman. She looked worriedly at this then looked back at Tails.

"Stay strong Tails…I'll be back." She then stood up from the concrete and instantly felt a sharp pain I her shoulder. She winced in discomfort, but shook it off as she ran up to Sonic. She looked at Eggman to see him unconscious and bleeding nonstop out of his eyes, mouth, and nose. Sonic had beaten him into a bloody pulp. Tears threatened Amy's eyes as she watched her 'hero' try to kill grabbed his shoulders. "Sonic you're not like this! What has gotten into you?! Stop! STOP!"

He shrugged her off. "The world doesn't need scum like him. He deserves worse than this." He said with no emotion at all.

Suddenly, the paramedics arrived to their sight with Tails now on a gurney. He was awake and looked towards Sonic. "Big bro stop!" Police showed up as well to the scene, aiming their weapons at the dark hedgehog.

"Put your hands up in the air now!"

"Who is this guy?"

 _They must don't know its Sonic,_ Amy thought.

Sonic finally stopped his actions and glanced at everyone surrounding him. He looked _confused._ He instantly ran away from the scene as fast as his legs could carry him. Amy watched him speed away, and was left dumbfounded.

* * *

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Seeing what he had done was unbearable. He spotted the crimson liquid stained on his gloves. Yes he hated Eggman with an utter passion, but he would never in his right mind try to murder him. He would never murder anybody.

But that was just it. He _wasn't_ in his right mind. He blacked out during that moment. That force….the force he felt while being angry, he had never in his life felt before. Whatever was going on, he had to get to the bottom of it.

 _You almost had him, what the hell happened?_

Sonic looked around him perplexed. "Who said that?"

 _You…well me. I'm apart of you._

This was all in his head?

"Who the hell are you?"

 _I'm_ _ **you**_ _Sonic. Your form of anger. Think of me as your dark side._

The voice sounded like him, but a little deeper. Sonic widened his eyes. "It was you…you're the one who almost made me kill Eggman."

 _You wanted it. We both know Eggman along with other villains doesn't need to be around._

"I don't kill. I never have and I never will." Sonic growled. All of a sudden, his head began to pound harshly, as if someone was hammering his skull. Sonic yelled out in agony and clutched it.

"AHHHH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

 _Sonic, I'm never leaving. We are one, and I will teach you the ways of the life you are supposed to live, by destroying all of your enemies. This is only the beginning._

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Ugly? To continue or not to continue?**


	2. A New Start

**Hello my lovelies! I'll be naming each chapter after a Sonic X episode, I thought it'd be pretty cool to do that since this story ties in with the series. But Here it is, Chapter 2! Reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated, also with my other story Roses Turn Blue, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two: A New Start**

* * *

Hours after Eggman's destruction on the city, the police took him away to the asylum, not really caring about his injuries. People were now trying to continue their normal lives as if nothing had occurred, but _obviously_ that was difficult to achieve. Eggman's robot wrecked office buildings and various other places in Station Square. Some apartments and houses were destroyed also, including Amy's.

The pink hedgehog approached her now demolished residence, seeing that everything was burned to a crisp and buried under tons of bricks. She stared in disbelief, shaking her head and began to breathe hard as tears formed in her jade orbs.

 _My home…_

Moments later, Amy called her insurance company, they told her her home will be rebuilt as soon as possible, but until then she would have to live elsewhere. She sighed heavily as she hung up the phone after thanking them. She could stay with Cream, but she was taking care of Tails, and of course she didn't want to be a burden on them. She thought of Rouge, but she was currently on a G.U.N mission and didn't want to stay in her household alone. She had one other option though…

* * *

Sonic sat on his sofa, exhausted from the events that took place earlier. He had _something_ inside of him, and that wasn't good. After what he did to Eggman, he felt sick to his stomach, and felt like a threat to everyone around him. He had to figure out what exactly was happening to him.

He then heard a soft knock upon his front door, breaking his train of thought. He raised an eyebrow, wondering who was here. He looked through his peep hole and saw a cloud of pale pink hair. He opened the door to see Amy standing there with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. She had a bag full of clothes and other supplies Sonic couldn't exactly make out. He widened his eyes at the sight of the once full of life girl like this, he hated seeing people upset, especially her.

"Amy?"

"I-I didn't know where else to go." She croaked. He deeply frowned at her, realizing her situation. He pulled her in for a tight embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder and let out her emotions. She hated crying in front of people, but this was different. She had never been homeless before. She pulled away from the hug gently and buried her face into her palms.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I shouldn't have came here."

He glanced sternly at her. "Amelia Rose, you know you can always, and I mean ALWAYS stay here. That's what bestfriends are for." He winked at her. She blushed lightly and wiped away her tears.

"I won't be here for long, I'm waiting on Blaze to get me." She declared. Sonic then shook his head at her. "No Ames, you're staying here." She furrowed her brows at him.

"Sonic it's fine."

"Blaze lives all the way across town, it wouldn't be convenient for you. You see why we only see her once every 3 months!" He exclaimed as she began to giggle at him. Her smiled faded and she sighed.

"Sonic-"

"I insist. It won't be a problem, after all I have plenty of space."

The two fell in silence before she spoke and grinned. "Alright. But I promise my house will be done in 2 weeks then I'll be gone."

Sonic put his hands in a surrender position in the air. "Stay as long as you want." The sakura girl smiled ear to ear at him and hugged him tightly, causing him to lose breath. "Thank you!"

"No…..problem….Ames." He choked out. She then immediately let him go and sheepishly smiled at him. "Sorry."  
He chuckled at her rubbing his neck. "You're good. You still have a man grip I see."

She playfully acted like she was offended. "Man grip?!"

He laughed at her. "Wow Ames, didn't know you were more of a man than me."

She hit his arm and growled as he laughed even more. He smiled suddenly faded as he thought about the _voice._ He had to control himself around Amy, there's no way he would let her find out.

* * *

"Tails buddy, how ya feeling?" The blue hero asked worriedly. Tails was sent to the hospital to treat his broken leg, luckily there was nothing too serious but a few other cuts and bruises. Thank Chaos it wasn't any worse than that. Sonic hated he couldn't prevent it from happening, but it could've been more catastrophic.

"I'm fine for the umpteenth time," He laughed at his older brother figure "It's just a broken leg."

Sonic just frowned at him. Amy glanced at him, finding it cute how he was in his big brother mode. "Sonic it's fine. The doctor said it will heal in a few weeks." She said reassuringly. He sighed at her. "Okay, but Tails don't hesitate to call us if you need anything, you hear me?"

The kitsune laughed at him again. "I won't, but Cream will take good care of me."

Speaking of the little rabbit, she waltzed into the hospital room, carrying a bag full of snacks. She smiled at them. "Hello everyone."

They all greeted her, and she looked towards Tails way and frowned. "Sweetie are you alright?" He smiled at her. "I'm fine Cream, don't start acting like Sonic over here."

They all chuckled as Sonic reddened. "Whatever! I'm just looking after you." He said stern.

"And I appreciate it more than you know bro, but I meant to ask you something." Tails stated in a serious tone.

Sonic froze, hoping it wouldn't be about _that._

 _Please don't..._

"Uh, sure buddy, What is it?"

"What happened to you earlier?" Tails asked curiously.

 _And there it is._

"What do ya mean?" He said, trying to play dumb, but nobody was buying it. Amy raised a brow at him as Tails furrowed his. Cream just stood there with a perplexed expression, considering she wasn't aware of what they were talking about.

"You know what I mean, You….you weren't yourself."

The last thing Sonic wanted to do was worry his friends about his well being. There's no way in hell he could tell him he has an _evil_ side when he's supposed to be labeled as a hero.

 _ **Go on and tell them Sonic.**_

Sonic slightly jumped at the sound of the voice again. "No, I can't!"

Tails, Amy, and Cream all exchanged glances and looked at him bewildered. He glanced at them before he heard the voice again.

 _ **Stop being a coward hedgehog.**_

"You're the fucking coward! I won't tell them!" He then dashed out of the door with his friends calling after him.

As he was running, the voice spoke to him again.

 _ **This is the perfect time to teach you what is to be done with this world.**_

"Who are you?! How did you get into my head?" Sonic asked frustratedly.

 _ **I've been with you all of your life, you're just now accustomed to me Maurice.**_

Sonic stopped his tracks. "Maurice? Who is that?"

 _ **You, it is who you really are, not this Sonic character, you are meant to be something much more.**_

Sonic furrowed his brows, why did that name actually seem familiar? "Look, what is it going to take for you to leave the hell alone, I want nothing to do with you-"

 _ **You shut your mouth. You're forgetting I control you now.**_

Suddenly, Sonic felt the same skull-crushing headache he felt earlier. He screamed in agony as his heart started to race also.

"AGHHHH! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! JUST STOP!" he pleaded. The pain instantly ceased and he heard ringing in his ears. He panted heavily. He hated this feeling, this weak feeling, he was just being treated like a puppet.

 _ **That's better. You will begin training soon. So be prepared at any moment.**_

"Training for what?"

He heard nothing else, the voice disappeared. He felt his body relaxing, but he knew whatever this training was, couldn't turn out well.

* * *

Amy crept into the living room in search of the blue hedgehog, but still no trace of him anywhere. She was worried about him, it had been hours since she last saw him, and it was beginning to get dark outside. In her mind, she thought maybe she should call for help, but her heart told her he's just fine. It was as if she knew he was okay, and that he was close by. Suddenly, she saw the door open and met face to face with a pair of lime green eyes. Sonic stood there with a nervous smile scratching the back of his head, knowing Amy wasn't too amused.

"Heyyyyyy-"

"Are you serious right now? What is wrong with you!" She spat.

"Amy I can explain."

"Please do." She stood firm on the ground with her arms crossed and her feet tapping impatiently. He sighed at her.

 _Okay maybe I can't explain._

"I just needed fresh air." He finally said. She just looked at him, but decided to drop the subject, because she could sense his tenseness.

"Well….alright." She then sat on the couch, arms still crossed. He looked at her, then took a seat right next to her. "Let me make it up to ya."

There was a short pause, then Amy smirked at Sonic. "Fight me."

Sonic blinked at the pink girl. "Huh?"

"Fight me. Let's practice combat on each other." She said confidently raising from her seat. Sonic nervously shifted in his seat. He thought back to the voice again. If he were to fight Amy, he was sure to hurt her right? "I don't think so Amy."

The sakura girl groaned. "Oh cmon, you said you wanted to make it up to me, let me practice with you."

He sat there contemplating on what to do, he couldn't hurt her right? The voice was gone, for now anyways.

"You've got yourself a fight Ms. Rose." He said with a determined smirk.

* * *

Sonic groaned as he lifted weights, sweat dripping along his skin and fur lightly. Amy was stretching across the floor on her yoga mat, inhaling and exhaling to calm herself. She suddenly heard the loud banging sound of him setting his weights down. She playfully rolled her eyes. "Could you be any louder?"

He gave her a cocky smile. "Sorry Ames, ready to train now?" She gazed upon his toned body, noticing his muscles flaunting. She was in a slight daze, until Sonic interrupted it. "Ames?"  
She quickly shook her thoughts. "Uh, yeah." She said awkwardly, making her way to the training room as he looked at her questionably.

When they made it there, they took a good distance apart from each other. "Just to warn you, I'm-" Sonic was cut off by Amy's swing of her Piko Piko hammer, barely dodging it. She smiled triumphantly at him. He frowned at her. "Hey, no weapons!"

She then rolled her eyes. "Fine." After tossing her hammer to the side, she charged towards him. He countered her next hit using his super speed, then locking her arms behind her back. She struggled for a moment, but finally got out of his grip by kicking his shin. He yelped and instantly let go. The two went back and forth for a few minutes until Amy tripped and landed on top of Sonic, then pinning him down.

Their faces were only inches apart. Amy blushed a little realizing what they were doing, but she just wanted to win the fight so she stayed put. Sonic struggled against her grip, not because she was 'stronger', but because of their _position._ She was sitting on his hips with her hands gripping his wrists by the side of his head, both of them panting heavily. She didn't know this position was making him seriously turned on.

She noticed him trying to break free, which caused her to grip harder. "Nope. You're not leaving until you forfeit." She said smirking, thinking she had won. Her smile then faded slowly as she felt a foreign feeling push up between her legs, it was firm. Her eyes widened, realizing what was happening.

 _Is he…?_

"You're not even trying." She spoke again, trying to get the blue blur to say something and trying to distract herself from the firmness between her legs. Suddenly, Sonic growled, his eyes turning completely white losing the green color, his fur turning navy blue as he pushed her hard off of him, causing her to knock into the wall behind them. He then grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, his pulsing erection pressing against her leg. " _Did I fucking try now?"_ He growled in a deep, demanding voice.

He snapped out of it suddenly and climbed off of her in utter horror. She was unconscious, and he started breathing hard while shaking. He should've known he would do this, well that damned voice. That wasn't him, he would never _ever_ intentionally hurt Amy. It all happened so fast, he didn't even realize what had happened, it was like he blacked out. He slowly hovered over her, and she sat up rubbing the back of her head. She glared at him.

"Geez Sonic, could you try not to hit me so hard next ti-" She stopped her own speech as she watched him run away from the scene, leaving her with wide eyes.

* * *

Amy knocked on Sonic's bedroom door lightly. A few seconds later, He opened it, showing his dull eyes. She instantly knew he had a lot on his mind.

"I pushed you too hard today, I'm sorry.." She said sincerely.

Sonic began to shake his head vigorously. "No, It's mine. I would never intentionally try to hurt you like that."

"Then why did you…" She asked softly. There was a long pause. Sonic felt horrible and regretted even fighting her, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. He just wanted to protect her.

"I…..I wasn't myself." He said in a low tone. She looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Sonic didn't respond, he just started to close his door. "I'll see you in the morning." The door shut, leaving her alone in the hallway.

* * *

 **Can't say I'm proud of this chapter, I expected it to be longer. Writing long chapters are so hard for me ugh! But I'm really trying, hopefully I improve with that throughout my stories. Until next time!**


End file.
